Brick House
by kawaiichiisaikitsune
Summary: Neji muses. She was unlike the rest. Drabble-esque. Eh, onesided NejiSakura


**Title; **Brick House  
**Arthur: **dana  
**Info; **Anime - Naruto - NejiSakura

**Summary; **Neji muses. She was unlike the rest. Drabble-esque.  
**Notes; **I read a terrible NejiShika and had to un-corrupt my mind. And though Sakura definitely isn't my favorite character, I feel like het right now. The title means nothing.  
**Warnings; **het, bby!, crappy writing, introspect, speed-editing, lack of anything original, no real interaction

**Yeah, that's the spot, right therrrr.**

Neji didn't like girls. There was nothing vaguely attractive to him about them. Their curves were nothing but a nuisance; a sexual toy for perverted men to play with. Their emotional states were nothing but a burden; a constant need to be cared for and loved. Their weak and frail bodies were hideous; something Neji could never stand to look at. Possibly the only girls he could stand were the ones who proved themselves and became successful shinobi.

Tsunade, for example, was one of the few females he respected. She had extraordinary skills and a power unmatchable. Her attitude, on the other hand, was atrocious. She was lazy and filled to the brim with procrastination. She had a terrible yelling voice and a knack to be the single most annoying leader Konoha has seen. And her body, with all its curves and giant bosoms, was sickening to one Neji Hyuuga. But he respected her, and that was the only feeling he could stomach for the woman.

His servants, in retrospect, weren't too bad. They didn't harbor any stupendous abilities, but they never annoyed or bothered him. Sure, there was the occasional one that had an obvious attraction to him, but he had learned to deal with that. Those girls tended to be distanced from himself and only handy when need be. He was calmed by this fact.

His teammate, Tenten, was a whole other story. She didn't have any amazing skills. She had proven herself as a competent shinobi, but she was not especially good at anything. Her weaponry was her most attractive skill, and yet she was very slow on mastering it. Though she possessed such potential and thought-to-be-wonderous ability, she was far behind him in strength, intellect, and skill. Her attitude, as well, was lacking. She had horrible timing when talking to the Hyuuga and said things when silence was to be heard or asked things when the answer was obvious. She nagged him and Lee and complained about her spandex-clad teammates in a conversating sort of way. He, for lack of a better word, forced himself to accept and learn to like their comradeship.

But there was someone else, someone entirely different, that seemed to have caught his eye. She had no figure; her curves were non-existent and her chest seemed to have lost the memo. Her skills weren't too impressive, but she handled chakura and controlled like it was nothing more than the dirt under her finger nails. Even he had trouble with such simpleton things from time to time, though he kept such admittance to himself. But she was capable, and her analysis skills and strategic methods were competent. She refused to be left behind, a trait he'd normally find atrocious and nonsensical but had began to accept and admire. Such power burned deep inside her, not unlike Tenten's desire to be like Tsunade, but in such a way that it refused to be ignored. Her strength grew exponentionally, and her skills become more impressive.

Her attitude became more bearable as well. At first she was the annoying Sasuke fangirl. She was violent at the worst of times and terribly two-faced. Social skills seemed to have skipped her, and she was prone to being forgotten and unpopular, even with such an attractive appearance. But, over time, her bossy, impatient, and obnoxious behaviour lessened and more care, empathy, and power burned within her bosom. It was an evolution of both mind and spirit, and Neji could not deny that he was enraptured by this peculiar change.

He was normally uninterested in anything that was not immediately linked to either shinobis or the Hyuuga family. But simply seeing her face and the fire that blazed behind emerald eyes would intrigue him for hours. Many boys had fallen in love with her looks -- even though her figure was that of a stick's -- and always claimed to adore her sparkling, green eyes and impeccable, pearly white teeth. He did not care for either. While the boys complained about her lack of curves, he thanked the heavens for it. While the boys complimented her dazzling eyes, he analyzed the spark behind them. While the boys fell in love with her perfect smile, he wished to gaze upon her determined face.

It was a horrid thing, he decided, to find a woman he took interest in. He respected her for her will to prove herself and better her skills and abilities. But he was also calmed by the times he was able to walk past her and get a glimpse of her aging beauty, but eternal determination. Worst of all, in no mind but Neji's, he liked her. He did not understand the reasoning behind such an act, and he could not accept the ones other boys had when becoming attracted to her.

Neji didn't like women; he refused to believe otherwise. But the only reason he found that would justify his infatuation would be that Sakura Haruno was far beyond the average woman.


End file.
